justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Mode
|allapp = }}Battle Mode saw its first light in . It is a game feature that, just like the name implies, allows players to battle with friends or the computer (as an A.I.) when playing alone. The new feature was seen early in the Just Dance 4 announcement trailer. Battles ceased to return after . ''Just Dance 4 In ''Just Dance 4, there are five different battles. All of them have to be unlocked by collecting Mojo and spinning the prize wheel. (except in the Wii U edition). There are 5 rounds. They are first verse, chorus, second verse, bridge and chorus. Battles in Just Dance 4 * Moves Like Jagger VS. Never Gonna Give You Up * Beauty And A Beat VS. Call Me Maybe * Super Bass VS. Love You Like A Love Song * Tribal Dance VS. Rock Lobster * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) VS. Livin’ la Vida Loca Just Dance 2014 Battle Mode returned in Just Dance 2014. There are four battles in the game. Three of them have to be bought for Mojo coins and one is available in the game from the beginning. Battle Mode is upgraded in Just Dance 2014. The background appears to be the same in general under a cage and the format is a best of 5. When a song wins the entire battle (not just one round), the dancer for it does something bad to the other dancer. For example, when Pound The Alarm wins, the Pound The Alarm dancer will push the Kiss You dancer. Battles in Just Dance 2014 * Kiss You VS. Pound The Alarm * Fine China VS. Gentleman * C'mon VS. #thatPOWER * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) VS. Where Have You Been Trivia * The first glimpse of Battle Mode during the announcement originally showed that it had six rounds, Gold Moves, no "HIT!"-sign when one got hit, a different "song Wins!" card and Score! (no HP bar). ** The six rounds were the first verse, chorus, second verse, chorus, bridge, and final chorus. * The loss of HP in is much harsher than in . ** This is because rounds are shorter in . * In every single battle, the color palette for both costumes are different from the original, except for She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) vs Where Have You Been. * In some Just Dance 4 battles, the winner screen displays the wrong coach sometimes.https://youtu.be/cE_dmykXm9Q * In backgrounds are different for every single battle, but uses the backgrounds from the two competing tracks in the back. * Nicki Minaj is the artist with the most dance battle appearances, with Super Bass VS. Love You Like A Love Song, Beauty And A Beat VS. Call Me Maybe and Kiss You VS. Pound The Alarm. Gallery ''Just Dance 4'' Moveslikejaggerpointing.jpg|Moves Like Jagger VS. Never Gonna Give You Up MLG V. NGGYU.jpg|Never Gonna Give You Up VS. Moves Like Jagger EndingThisPictureWasHardToTake.jpg|Beauty And A Beat VS. Call Me Maybe EndingI'veLostCount.jpg|Call Me Maybe VS. Beauty And A Beat Maxresdefau.jpg|Super Bass VS. Love You Like A Love Song Mqdefaul.jpg|Love You Like A Love Song VS. Super Bass Ending13.jpg|Rock Lobster VS. Tribal Dance EndingWe'veLostCount.jpg|Tribal Dance VS. Rock Lobster Rock.png|Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) VS. Livin’ la Vida Loca Livin.png|Livin’ la Vida Loca VS. Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) ''Just Dance 2014'' Battlle.jpg|Kiss You VS. Pound The Alarm Kyvpta.jpg|Pound The Alarm VS. Kiss You Fcvg.jpg|Gentleman VS. Fine China Fcvg2.png|Fine China VS. Gentleman Cmon.png|C'mon VS. thatPower Thatpower.png|thatPower VS. C'mon Shewolf.jpg|She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) VS. Where Have You Been Wherehaveubeen.png|Where Have You Been VS. She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Videos ''Just Dance 4'' Just Dance 4 - Moves Like Jagger (Wins) Vs Never Gonna Give You Up Battle| Just Dance 4 - Moves Like Jagger Vs Never Gonna Give You Up (Wins) Battle| Just Dance 4 - Beauty And A Beat (Wins) Vs Call Me Maybe Battle| Just Dance 4 - Beauty And A Beat Vs Call Me Maybe (Wins) Battle| Just Dance 4 - Super Bass (Wins) Vs Love You Like A Love Song Battle| Just Dance 4 - Super Bass Vs Love You Like A Love Song (Wins) Battle| Just Dance 4 - Tribal Dance Vs Rock Lobster (Wins) Battle Just Dance 4 - Tribal Dance (Wins) Vs Rock Lobster Battle| Just Dance 4 - Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (Wins) Vs Livin' la Vida Loca Battle| Just Dance 4 - Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Vs Livin' la Vida Loca (Wins) Battle| ''Just Dance 2014'' Just Dance 2014 - Kiss You (Wins) Vs Pound The Alarm Battle| Just Dance 2014 - Kiss You Vs Pound The Alarm (Wins) Battle Just Dance 2014 - Fine China Vs Gentleman (Wins) Battle| Just Dance 2014 - Fine China (Wins) Vs Gentleman Battle Just Dance 2014 - C'mon (Wins) Vs ThatPower Battle| Just Dance 2014 - C'mon Vs thatPOWER (Wins) Battle| Just Dance 2014 - She Wolf (Wins) Vs Where Have You Been Battle| Just Dance 2014 - She Wolf Vs Where Have You Been (Wins) Battle| References Site Navigation es:Modo Batalla Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Battles